koffandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:DarkMaster162
Muchos Gustos Hola Amigos Muchos Gustos Me llamo Daniel Me gusta Anime, Manga, Videojuegos, Series Asiaticos/Americanos, Peliculas Asiaticos/Americanos, Tokusatsus, Doramas y Tecnologias como Computadoras, Smartphones, Consolas etc. Tambien me gusta Rock, Metal y Sus Subgeneros, Country, Musicas Retros, Rock N' Roll y Blues Etc. Odio a Reggaeton, Pop Moderno, Etc. Sobre mí Hola me llamos Daniel Naci 2 de marzo de 1996, Me gusta '' '' Anime, Manga/Comic, Videojuegos, Series Asiaticos/Americanos, Peliculas Asiaticos/Americanos, Tokusatsus, Doramas y Tecnologias como Computadoras, Smartphones, Consolas etc. Tambien me gusta Rock, Metal y Sus Subgeneros, Country, Musicas Retros, Rock N' Roll y Blues Etc. Odio a Reggaeton, Pop Moderno, Etc. '' '''Soy un loco fan de The King Of Fighters, Es mi Infancia y Mi Vida.' Soy Exigente sobre Kof hacks por culpa de los Pluseros, Pero No Solo juegos KOF sino otros juegos de Pelea como: # Street Fighters # Neo geo battle coliseum # Degenki Bunko Fighting Climax # Blazblue # Guilty Gear # Aquapazza # Arcana Heart # Los Crossovers como Marvel vs Capcom, Capcom vs Snk y Tatsunoko vs Capcom # Under night in birth # Persona # Nitroplus Blasterz # Fatal Fury # Samurai Shodown # Last Blade # Blade arcus from Shining # Mortal kombat # Tekken # Killer Instict Etc. Mis personajes Favoritos * Kyo Kusanagi * Iori Yagami * Terry Bogard * Andy Bogard * Ash Crimson * Shun'ei * Kim Kaphwan * Ryo Sakazaki * Ralf Jones * K' * Rock Howard En Maximum Impact que son mis favoritos son * Alba Meira * Soiree Meira ETC. Mis Waifus son * Athena Asamiya * Whip * Leona Heidern * Momoko * Alice Nakata * Mai Shiranui * Shermie * Kasumi Todoh * Kula Diamond * Yuri Sakazaki * Zarina Etc. Los Personajes que yo Odio Chang: Pues yo odio porque siempre hacen agarre a mis personajes y con una gran bola que me derrotan facilmente pero respeto a la gente a las personas que le gusta este personaje jejeje, pero la verdad soy respetuoso por fuera y por dentro que ya ustedes saben Choi: Bueno este pequeñin rata y copia barata de Freddy que no me dejan ni un golpe por ser tan pequeñin pero tambien con salto que esquivan mucho por mis ataques Rugal: Es muy dificil de vencer, Aunque siempre me derrotan tan facilmente pero gracias a Dios que venci por Ryo Sakazaki contra Rugal. Goro Daimon: No soy fanaticos de Agarres, pero me molesta que me pierdan por eso siempre que esquiva mucho Personajes que me agradan pero no es mi favorito Maxima: No es tan malo despues de todos lo que me llamo la atencion es un Cyborg Blue Mary: '''Me gustan bastantes pero prefiero a Mai Shiranui '''Clark: '''Me Agradan pero la verdad soy Fan de Ralf Jones pero Me agradan '''Seth: Me agradan pero se ven un poco aburrido Takuma: '''Me Agrada pero la verdad es el padre de Ryo que es unos de mis personajes favoritos y Yuri mis waifus Etc. Mis Villanos Favoritos Bueno Definitivamentes que mis villanos son: * Orochi * Igniz * Verse * Zero (Original) * Geese (Aunque fue en RBFF2) * Magaki * Mukai * Dark Ash * Duke * Jivatma Acerca de Mi....... Actualmente estoy en ultimo de barchiller, En 2019 voy a la universidad estudiar Informatica y luego voy estudiar Diseño Grafico Pero tambien de Dibujo y Diseñador de Videojuegos, Me gusta Musicas de Rock, Metal y sus Subgenero, Punk, Musica Retros, Jpop, Jrock y Kpop etc., Pero tambien musica de videojuegos, Pero tambien me gusta Anime, Videojuegos (Incluyen KOF) Tokusatsus, Series (Americanas y Asiaticas) Doramas, Manga, Comic, Peliculas (Americanas y Asiaticas), Tecnologias y Tambien Carros y Motor Mi Estilo Viejo y Mi Estilo Nuevo '''Mi Estilo Viejo: '''Bueno soy Rockero, Metalero, Gamer, Geek, Nerd, Friki y Otakus, Pero tambien no tengo Tatuajes ni nada pero en siguiente Estilo si voy tener eso Tatuaje y todo eso '''Mi Estilo Nuevo: Yo quisiera ser Gotico, Punk y Motociclista pero tambien voy a tener Tatuajes y Piercing Pero mi cuerpo sera Lampiño, Pero soy Heterosexual Fingida (Pero la verdad no debo decir nada a mi familia porque que soy Bisexual) Tambien Cosplayers pero me rejuvencen mi apariencia y mi pelo con tintes para cubrir en las Canas Mi Opinion sobre KOF The King of Fighters '94 y The King of Fighters '95: '''La verdad son dificiles de que quite la vida tan facilmente, pero lamentablemente no naci en 1994 ni 1995 porque eso es muy dificil para Mi '''The King of Fighters '96: ''Es lo mas Facil que KOF '94 y '95 Tengo suerte que yo naci 1996, Es muy Sencillo, Comodo y Facil de jugar, Tenia 6 Años que jugue eso, Pero Claro, Goenitz es un Dolor de Cabeza cuando se le proponen mucho, Pero Vi una historia de Chizuru sobre Maki no tiene nada que ver con los juegos recientes'' The King of Fighters '97: ''Bueno es mucho mejor, Pero KOF '96 y KOF '97 Son mucho mas faciles que KOF '94 y '95, Es el segundo que jugue y unos de los mejores, ya que este es el mas historias que poseen, Al principio como yo jugaba en KOF '98 en Mis primeros años (Tenia 7 años) vi que The New face teams que suicidaron pero no se han muerto, la verdad me desilucione con eso, ya que mis teams favoritos le dedique desde 7 años'' The King of Fighters '98: ''Muy Bueno eso juegos, Bueno se que es un Dream Match, Sin Arrepentirme de que lo jugue, Tiene mejor jugabilidad ya que tiene mas poderes que los otros: Dedique desde 8 Años'' The King of Fighters '99:'' Es muy Facil, Lo que me saco la onda definitivamente son los Strikers, Krizalid era perfecto para el juego. Lo Malo es que Krizalid me pierde que tengo que Reiniciar el Partida con Krizalid version 1. lo dedique desde 9 años (Tenia 9 Años Por eso juego con eso)'' The King Of Fighters 2000: Es muy Comodo, Pero la verdad es que Clone Zero es muy tramposo, lo bueno es que gane contra Clone Zero. Le dedique desde 10 años The King Of Fighters 2001: ''Para ser honesto es poco dificil porque Zero Original es mucho mas Dificil que Igniz y por sus strikers. Le dedique desde que yo tenia 11 años (Aunque gracia el Fightstick de Mi Primo)'' The King Of Fighters 2002: Este es el Tercer Juego que yo jugue en todas las versiones ya que es facil, Lo Malo es que Rugal a este dedique mucho pero con el Fightstick me salvo la vida por que hice combo contra Rugal aunque es el tercero que jugue que este lo empeze por los demas. Lo jugue y dedique desde 11 años '' '''The King of Fighters 2003: 'Es lo mas geniales que he visto porque me agilizaron, lo que cambia es igual a Marvel vs Capcom 2 y UMVC3, Ademas hay Dos Jefes que son Adel y Mukai pero lo dos son faciles lo empece jugar y dedique desde 12 años pero Tambien desde los 13 años The King of Fighters XI: Es lo mas entrentenidos pero tambien es muy eficaz, me gusta el modo moderno de este juego, Muy Similar a KOF 2003, me hala y me hacen poderoso por grande personaje que tenga tu nombre y que sea poderoso, pero la verdad me quede Shock porque Shion se ven como un Trap y Magaki es un Gillipolla en todo de sus Esplendor, Ash lo consiguio obviamente lo que quiso y vuelve lo viejos de juego, Debo decir '''HASTA QUE MOMOKO, HOTARU, B. JENNET y ELIZABETH me caen Bien, '''Lo jugue y dedique desde los 13 y 14 años The King Of Fighters XII y The King of Fighters XIII: ''Eso lo mas geniales que he visto, lo que me llamo la atencion es que su grafico es 2.5D jejeje similar a la Guilty Gear XRD, Lo jugue y dedique desde los 15 años'' The King of Fighters 2002 UM y The King Of Fighters 98 UM: Este Dream Match me gusto bastante en otra palabra es chido, dedique y jugue desde los 15 años The King of Fighters XIV: ''Pues es lo mas chidos se ven que sus graficos esta chidos, vi unos personajes nuevo hasta que llego Nakoruru que esta en KOF XIV :o lo dedique a los 20 años'' Mi Opinion sobre las Sagas de KOF Prologos (KOF 94): Es dificil respeto es la verdad no naci en 1994 porque eso no lo sabia, Rugal se repite en version por lo de dreamatch Saga de Orochi (KOF 95 a KOF 97)'' Es me gusto muchos, definitivamente es que los boss y subboss es mi agrado '' Saga de NESTS (KOF 99 a KOF 2001) ''Es lo mismo que yo dije anteriormente'' Saga de Ash (KOF 2003 a KOF XIII)'' Bueno es muy larga historia, Ash crimson es unos de mis personajes favoritos '' Saga de Rugal (KOF 94, KOF Neowave y KOF 95, KOF 2002 y KOF 98): Definitivamente me di cuenta es que se ven dificil respeto a la historia, en KOF XIII no esta, ya que llego su legado, Rose esta manipulada por Botan Saga de Dimension (KOF XIV-Present) ''Pues la verdad este historia es totalmente interesante, lo que me llamo la atención llega una extraña espiritus de los personajes que esta dentros de Verse que ya conocimos como Orochi, Igniz, Ash y Mizuki de Samurai Shodown''Saga de Maximum impact:'' Estuvo bien, lo que me parece es un estilo de 3D, jejeje se ven como Tekken o DOA pero estuvo genial'' Mi Retas ''Categoría:Usuarios